EBSIS Tomahawk
Background During the Reconstruction era the EBSIS was absolutely desperate for Mecha technology and units. So much so they paid top dollar to anyone and everyone that could acquire units or at a minimum get them a damaged unit or salvaged wrecks. All RDF/UEDF destroids were coveted and the EBSIS was able to learn a lot form refitting them to the point of being able to design and build their own homegrown designs. This is the refitted version of the Tomahawk that saw use by the EBSIS. Model Type - EBSIS Refitted Tomahawk Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 or 2 MDC By Location Main Body - 450 Head/Cockpit - 125 Arms - 120 Legs - 200 Feet - 75 Plasma Cannons - 100 Gun CLusters - 50 Missile Launchers - 65 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 70kph Leaping - 15ft Endruance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 34ft Length - 12ft Width - 16ft Weight - 22 tons dry, 30 tons loaded PS - effectively a 40 Robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Fusion Reactor Weapons Weapon Type - Plasma Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 20 to start then can fire once per melee Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Gun Clusters (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry/vehicle Range - Laser - 1200m, 14.5mm M/G - 1500m, Grenade Launcher - 450m Damage - Laser - 1d6 per blast use machine gun burst rules, 14.5mm M/G - 2d4 per round use use machine gun bursts, Grenade Launcher - 3d4 per shot. All weapons are fired in tandem. (Laser with laser, M/G with M/G Greande Launcher with Grenade Launcher) Rate Of Fire - Laser - bursts only, 14.5mm M/G - bursts only, Grenade Launcher - Semi-automatic Payload - Laser - unlimited, 14.5mm M/G - 600 rounds, Grenade launchers - 40 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-Aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 or 12 Payload - 6 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Jockitch74 Battletech Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ